Prezent dla Katniss
by Nemezis
Summary: "To wszystko przez Jennifer. Totalnie."


To wszystko przez Jennifer.

Totalnie.

To nie tak, że lubię zwalać na kogoś winę, naprawdę.

Pewnie myślicie teraz: co ma do całej sprawy niewinna pracownica JCPenney?

Otóż nic nie miałoby miejsca, gdybym pewnego dnia nie musiała szukać prezentu dla Katniss. Szukałam w wielu sklepach czegoś odpowiedniego dla niej, uwierzcie mi, ale nic nie wpadło mi w oko. Tak samo było w JCPenney, dopóki pewna rudowłosa pracownica nie pokazała mi tej przeklętej sukienki.

Przeklinam cię, Jennifer.

Tak czy owak, kiedy uporałam się ze znalezieniem rozmiaru, podeszłam sobie do kasy.

Gdzie zostałam obsłużona.

Przez Jennifer.

I to właśnie jej obiecałam rekomendację na stronie sklepu.

Nawet zakreśliła mi swoje imię, co było błędem z jej strony, bo teraz wiem jak się nazywa.

No dobrze, będąc tą ułożoną córeczką tatusia, którą, y, jestem, wypadało mi załatwić tę sprawę jak najszybciej, więc potępiajcie mnie za uczynność, jaką chciałam się wykazać. Należy jeszcze zaznaczyć, że wtedy postać Jennifer nie kojarzyła mi się ze złym tokiem wypadków, a uosobieniem pomocy.

Tak, wiem, mój błąd.

Kolejny.

Dotarłam do biblioteki, marnując kilka dolców na taksówkarza, który mrugnął do mnie zanim wyszłam z samochodu.

Uch, obrzydliwe.

Spojrzałam przelotnie na zegarek, notując w myślach, że mam tylko godzinę do zamknięcia biblioteki. Dlatego też nie zdziwiłam się, widząc, iż zostałam zupełnie sama w tym całym budynku. Nie licząc, oczywiście, starszej pani tutaj pracującej.

„Cisza!" Wrzasnęła nagle staruszka, przyprawiając mnie niemal o zawał serca.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, rozglądając się wokół. Nikogo jednak nie dojrzałam, dochodząc do wniosku, że coś musiało się jej przesłyszeć. Ledwie wróciłam do wpisywania dokładniejszego opisu tego, jak zostałam tam obsłużona, kiedy „Przecież mówiłam cicho!" przecięło powietrze niczym ostrze noża. Tym razem również dygnęłam niespokojnie na krzesełku, zaciskając usta w wąską kreskę i modląc się o to, aby ta cała rekomendacja już się skończyła. Przesyłam rodzinie tej pani wyrazy mojego najgorszego współczucia.

Jak się domyślacie zapewne, słowo „cicho" stało się niezwykle popularne przez mój mniej więcej półgodzinny pobyt w bibliotece.

Głupie, wolno chodzące komputery.

Podziwiam siebie za to, że po szóstym razie przestałam skakać na drewnianym krzesełku, które z pewnością przetrwało kilkadziesiąt dobrych lat. W końcu jednak udało mi się ukończyć tę całą rekomendację. Westchnęłam cicho, po czym wyłączyłam komputer i skierowałam się do wyjścia, ściskając mocno reklamówkę z prezentem dla Katniss.

„Nie powinnaś wychodzić, zaraz zacznie padać, głupia dziewczyno."

Okej, to wystarczyło, abym zamarła z dłonią na klamce drzwi i zwróciła głowę w stronę starszej pani, która nawet nie zaszczyciła mnie wzrokiem znad jakiejś gazety. To pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszałam jak wydaje z siebie coś innego niż swój bibliotekarski okrzyk.

Tak, nazwałam to bibliotekarskim okrzykiem, pozwijcie mnie.

„Wydaje mi się, że póki co nie zanosi się na de…" Przerwałam, kiedy na zewnątrz, tuż przed moimi oczami, nagle rozpętała się prawdziwa ulewa. No tak, do stacji meteorologicznej by mnie raczej nikt nie przyjął.

Odpowiedziało mi piorunujące spojrzenie kobiety, więc szybko się zamknęłam i usiadłam na ziemi, przeklinając w myślach fakt, że zapomniałam wziąć z domu komórki. I większej ilości pieniędzy. I parasolki. W ogóle z czym ja się wybrałam na zakupy? Prychnęłam cicho, ściągając tym samym na siebie uwagę bibliotekarki.

„Przestań się dąsać, zaraz przyjedzie po mnie wnuk i ciebie też może odwieść… O, właśnie tu jest!" Poderwała się z krzesełka.

Zmrużyłam oczy, z ociąganiem powstając z podłogi.

I omal nie dostałam zawału serca. Ponownie.

„Gale?" Wyjąkałam cicho, przełykając ślinę.

Nic dziwnego, że ta babcia była taka _niezbyt miła_. Była babcią Gale'a Hawthorne, najlepszego przyjaciela Katniss, chłopaka, który podobał mi się niemal od zawsze. Zbladłam niesamowicie, patrząc w milczeniu jak wchodzi przez główne drzwi do biblioteki i wita się ze swoją babcią. Jest jedna rzecz, którą naprawdę powinniście wiedzieć: znam go od kilku dobrych lat (co jest wyczynem, biorąc pod uwagę, że sama mam lat dziewiętnaście) , ale jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie udało mi się z nim normalnie porozmawiać. Nasza konwersacja zwykle prowadziła do zażartej dyskusji. Dobra, kilka razy pożartowaliśmy, ale nic więcej. Z mojej strony – szkoda, naprawdę, no bo… może jest coś w tych jego prostych, ciemnych włosach, szarych oczach i…

„Undersee." A tak, Undersee, to ja.

Zapadła między nami cisza, kiedy kobieta wyszła, aby zgasić światła na dole.

I właśnie w tej chwili wiedziałam już, że powrót do domu wcale nie będzie taki znowu radosny.

A to wszystko przez Jennifer.

Możecie się domyślić, jak wyglądało siedzenie w samochodzie z mojej perspektywy.

Siedziałam na tylnym siedzeniu, kontrolując wzrokiem szybkość jazdy. Kiedy przekraczaliśmy dozwoloną prędkość, wpatrywałam się lodowatym wzrokiem w Gale'a, dopóki nie zwolnił. Trudno powiedzieć, czy wyczuł moje spojrzenie, jeśli tak, to nie poznał tego po sobie.

Tak czy owak, najpierw odwieźliśmy jego babcię, która, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, ani razu nie krzyknęła „cicho" podczas jazdy do jej domu. Normalnie podziwiam kobietę. A zwracam uwagę na fakt, że nikt nie odezwał się do siebie ani jednym słowem. Jednak patrząc na jej odchodzącą sylwetkę, przypomniało mi się, jak kiedyś pomyślałam sobie, iż współczuję jej rodzinie. Wydaję więc specjalne sprostowanie: współczuję każdemu z familii starszej pani prócz Gale'owi. A co mi tam.

„Kto pozwolił ci się przesiąść, Undersee?" Tego akurat się spodziewałam, więc uzbrojona w cierpliwość zapięłam pasy bezpieczeństwa i rozsiadłam się wygodnie na fotelu.

„Nikt mi nie zabronił." Odparłam niewinnym tonem, tym, którym zawsze doprowadzałam go do szału. Chcąc sprawdzić, czy i tym razem mi się udało, spojrzałam na niego kątem oka.

Uśmiechał się. O mój Boże, on się uśmiechał! I to jak…

„Długo jeszcze będziesz się tak na mnie gapić?" Mruknął, spoglądając na mnie przez chwilę, kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się na czerwonym świetle.

„Przepraszam…" Odwróciłam wzrok na stojący przed nami samochód.

Czułam jak się czerwienię.

Ugh, głupie, czerwieniące się policzki. Nigdy was nie lubiłam!

„Są nawet… urocze" Powiedział Gale z aroganckim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Teraz nawet myśli mówię na głos. Bosko.

„Zawsze mówisz sama do siebie w głowie?" Aha, to też oczywiście musiało wyjść z moich ust…

„Tylko jak mam na to ochotę." Burknęłam nieprzyjemnie, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

I tak oto znowu zapadła między nami cisza.

Głupia Jennifer.

Głupia biblioteka.

Głupi deszcz.

„Więc… uch… kupiłeś już coś Katniss na urodziny?" Spytałam cicho, po czym przygryzłam wargę.

„Mhm." Brzmiała jakże treściwa odpowiedź.

„To dobrze." Pokiwałam głową.

Nie powiem, nieco się zdenerwowałam, więc zaczęłam zdrapywać resztki niebieskiego lakieru z moich paznkci

„Przestań." Odparł zdecydowanym głosem Hawthorne, kładąc swoją prawą dłoń na mojej lewej i odsuwając ją od prawej. „Rozpraszasz mnie." Dodał kilka sekund później.

„Przepraszam." Zaczerwieniłam się jeszcze bardziej.

„Nie musisz przepraszać mnie za wszystko, Madge."

Czy on właśnie…?

Niemożliwe.

„Powiedziałeś moje imię." Wykrztusiłam zdziwiona.

„A co? Myślałaś, że go nie znam?" Roześmiał się, ściskając mocniej moją dłoń.

To takie typowe dla mnie wygadywać bezmyślne głupoty.

„Może…" Mruknęłam cicho, nie powstrzymując małego uśmiechu pojawiającego się na moich ustach.

Nagle zatrzymaliśmy się.

Pod moim domem.

„Dzięki za podwózkę i… pozdrów ode mnie swoją babcię" Uśmiechnęłam się nieco krzywo na wspomnienie starszej pani.

Wysiadłam z samochodu, po czym skierowałam się w stronę drzwi.

Włożyłam klucz do zamka, kiedy nagle sobie przypomniałam…

Prezent dla Katniss!

Odwróciłam się, wiedząc, że samochód już pewnie dawno odjechał.

Wyobraźcie sobie więc moje zdziwienie, kiedy zobaczyłam Gale'a opierającego się o auto.

„Poważnie?" Spytałam ze śmiechem, podchodząc w jego stronę.

„Poważnie." Odpowiedział, machając mi reklamówką przed oczami.

Wiecie, w tym dniu nie przewidziałam naprawdę wielu rzeczy: deszczu, spotkania babci Hawthorne oraz Jennifer, zostawienia w domu większości pieniędzy i portfela…

Nie przewidziałam również tego, że jeden, jedyny, niepowtarzalny Gale Hawthorne mnie pocałuje.

„Chyba jednak powinnam podziękować Jennifer." Mruknęłam cicho, kiedy silne ramiona objęły mnie w pasie.

„Jennifer?"

„Opowiem ci jak wejdziesz ze mną do środka." Cmoknęłam go w policzek i skierowałam się z powrotem w kierunku drzwi.

Mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się, słysząc tuż za mną jego kroki.

Mówiłam wam już, że nikt mi nigdy nie odmawia?


End file.
